


Body, Mind, and Soul

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Cock Warming, Control Kink, Dirty Talk, Loss of Control, M/M, Needy Lucifer, Soft Cock Kink, Tickling, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer likes being Michael's cock warmer because it reminds him that Michael owns him body, mind, and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body, Mind, and Soul

There are few things Lucifer enjoys more than being useful to Michael. Michael is his everything. The archangel takes care of him and clothes him and feeds him and takes him to the bathroom every few hours and makes love to him almost every day and heals him when he’s sick and gives him cuddles when he’s lonely and keeps him from getting bored and cheers him up when he’s sad. Life without Michael would be simply unbearable.

 

That’s why, on days like these, when Michael orders him to stretch himself before breakfast and then pulls him down on his cock before Lucifer even has a chance to finish eating, he’s glad to give back.

 

“You’re going to be my good little cock warmer today, okay, Lu? Just stay nice and still for me and I’ll give you a reward later.”

 

Lucifer blushes. “What kind of reward?” He asks. Michael’s breath ghosts against his ear and his cock twitches as the archangel tells him _exactly_ what kind of reward he has to look forward to.

 

“Ah, ah, don’t get hard now, Lu. You know how much I love playing with your soft little cock.” He reaches down to fondle it and it grows even more.

 

Lucifer whines. “I... I’m gonna get hard if you keep doing that,” he warns.

 

Michael pouts, then remembers that he’s an archangel. He touches one finger to the tip of his lover’s cock and smiles as it starts to soften. “There. Now you’ll stay soft until I’m ready for you to get hard.” At Lucifer’s strangled moan, he brushes his hair out of his eyes and presses a gentle kiss onto his cheek. “Is that okay, baby?”

 

Lucifer throws his head back and groans. “That’s _so_ hot, Mika. I can’t even get hard without you.” His breath catches in his throat as he thinks about how completely Michael owns him right now. _Body, mind, and soul_ , he thinks. He is completely dependant on his brother right now, and the realization sends shivers down his spine. He’s more aroused than he’s been all week, but his cock is still hanging small and soft between his legs. Michael rolls it between his fingers and he keens because it feels so _good_ without the fire of arousal distracting him from the sensation.

 

Michael laughs softly against his neck. “Did you know that the male body is capable of achieving orgasm without an erection? We can try that later, if you’d like.”

 

Lucifer makes a sound halfway between a grunt and a groan. He’s not sure if he’s relieved by the idea that he can come like this or annoyed that the illusion of total control is ruined. “So you mean that I could touch myself and come or something?”

 

Michael smirks. “You could try,” he sings.

 

Intrigued, Lucifer reaches for his cock. An invisible wall of energy prevents him from getting within more than five inches of it. “Oh, Mika,” he breathes. This is even better than not being able to get hard. He can’t even touch himself now. Not until Michael says so. He whimpers. He’s not sure what else Michael can take from him, not sure what control he has left, but if there is anything left for him to give, he will. He’d give Michael anything he wants, everything he has. Michael can have all of him, if he wants. _Body, mind, and soul._

 

“Like that, Luce? Like it when you can’t even touch yourself? Like it when I take every last shred of control you have? Like it when I own you this completely?”

 

Lucifer’s entire body shivers. “Yes, Mika, yes. You can have all of me; I’m yours.”

 

Michael smiles and gives him a soft, languorous kiss as a reward. “You know that I’ll always take care of what’s mine, right? That I’ll keep you safe and love you and treasure you? That I will _cherish_ you?”

 

Lucifer keens at the words. “Mika,” he whispers. “Yours, Mika. Always yours.”

 

Michael smiles and Lucifer melts in it. “You’re not to get up for anything unless something starts to hurt, okay? You need something, you tell me and we’ll fly there together. You feel far too good on my cock, baby.”

 

“I can feel even better,” Lucifer offers as he squeezes his walls around Michael’s length.

 

“Not yet, love,” Michael says. “Later, I promise. I’ll let you ride me and then you can bounce on my cock as much as you want. You gotta promise me something, though.”

 

“Anything,” Lucifer breathes.

 

“You need to tell me if you get dry down there. What might feel good at my end might be hurting you, and I’ll have no way of telling unless you say something. I know you hate asking for things, but I need to make sure you’re not in pain or else we can’t do this again. Do you promise, Lucifer?”

 

Lucifer nods. “I promise, Mika. I’ll tell you if it starts to hurt. I’ll be good for you.”

 

Michael runs his hands along Lucifer’s sides in what he hopes is a comforting gesture, but then Lucifer starts to squirm away from him and he frowns. “What’s wrong, pet?”

 

“Tickles,” Lucifer giggles.

 

Michael smirks. “Does it now?” He gently digs his fingers into Lucifer’s stomach, eliciting a squeal from the former archangel. “Oh, Lu, that feels nice. You’re like my own personal vibrator,” he chuckles.

 

Lucifer groans at the thought of being reduced to little more than a sex toy, but it quickly morphs into a giggle as Michael’s fingers slip under his arms. “Mika, Mika, stop,” he laughs. To his surprise, Michael actually stops. “Why’d you stop?” He asks with a pout. He’ll never tell Michael, but he loves being tickled, and the way each little wiggle drives Michael’s cock into his prostate certainly isn’t hurting matters.

 

Michael tilts his head in confusion. “You said ‘stop,’ so I stopped.”

 

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but... All right, so you should still stop when I say ‘stop’ except when you’re tickling me. If I really want you to stop, I’ll call mercy, okay?”

 

Michael chuckles. “You know what I think? I think my Luka _likes_ being tickled. Is that true, Lu?”

 

Lucifer flushes. “No!” He says far too quickly.

 

Michael licks a long stripe up the back of Lucifer’s neck and gently blows on it. “You know, if you’d just tell me what you like, I could make you feel good,” he teases. “Remember how long it took me to figure out that you wanted me to make you come just by touching your nipples, hmm? And how hard you came when I finally got you to admit it? Or what about that time you were too shy to ask for a massage? I know you don’t want me to read your mind, but you make it so hard for me sometimes.”

 

Lucifer whimpers. _Mind,_ he reminds himself. If Michael owns him body, mind, and soul, why is he being so reluctant to tell him about his thoughts? “I like this, Mika,” he confesses. “I like being your cock warmer. I like being useful for you. I like being your sex toy. I like the fact that I can’t even touch myself. I like not being able to get hard. I like the fact that you’re making me tell you what I like. You drive me crazy, Mike, in the best of ways. And yeah, I do like being tickled. It turns me on.” He blushes. “And... And I like how embarrassed I am right now, because it’s _you_ and I know you’d never make fun of me but it’s still so hard to say and all I wanna do is hide, but there is nowhere to hide.” He tries to bring his hands up to cover his face, but Michael pins his wrists down and brings them up to his lips to press gentle kisses over his veins.

 

“I like it when you say what you like, Luka. I like having you so close to me, and I like the way your tiny little cock is all soft and cute for me. I like controlling you. I like owning you. I like the way you blush, and the way you hide. I like how you know me well enough to realize that there’s nowhere to hide, and I like that you trust me enough to tell me all of this.” He nuzzles Lucifer’s neck, earning him another breathless giggle. “And I love you.” He laughs a little. “You do realize that if you don’t stop being so cute right now, I won’t have any choice but to give you your reward early, right?

 

Lucifer shakes his head fondly. “Oh no, whatever will I do?”

 

Michael lifts Lucifer up as if he weighted nothing, then lets him fall back down on his cock. “Just sit back,” he whispers against the shell of Lucifer’s ear, “and enjoy the ride.”


End file.
